To The Tears I Once Cried
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: Clary Morgenstern was raised by her father to kill Downworlders, until an insident caused her to run away and escape her old life. Traveling to New York she runs into another group of Shadowhunters, and a certain blonde boy who might just help her move on
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like, it's sort of just and idea I got so, Yeah, Review!

* * *

><p>Valentine just stood there, a wicked grin painted across his features. A seraph blade coated with scarlet liquid, held in his left hand, His white hair glistening in the moonlight.<p>

Jonathan stood behind him, a plan expression displayed across his face, as if unaffected by what had just happened. His blond hair swept in front of his face, with the wind.

Jewels' body lay dead on the ground below Clarys father's feet. All life drained in the one quick motion of her father's hand. He had turned back into his human form once Valentine stabbed him, but Jewel was a werewolf, her werewolf. Her best friend- more than that actually, the only one she had ever loved.

Being raised by Valentine- her father, himself, Clary and her brother Jonathan got to hear all about his plans. He didn't fancy Downworlders that was absolutely certain. Warlocks, Vampires, Faeries and Werewolf's. He didn't think they deserved to live for, they were all part demon.

He would send Clary and Jonathan out to do his '_Dirty Work'_ as Clary often put it, killing the Downworlders and bringing them back to him. They had done it for some time without complaint 'till one day she met Jewels while out on a mission to kill his pack.

_Flashback_

_Clary was crunched down in the bushes, a few blades in the kilt around her waist, including two extra seraph blades. The pack she was hunting tonight was a large one, possibly double the size of the others she used to hunt. She watched them for some time, the children playing games and laughing, having fun. Her childhood hadn't been that warm, she had never gone to school, never had real friends, and only lived with her father and brother. Even then her brother and her didn't play together that much, there idea of playing was training together to fulfill their father's wishes for them to become the best Shadowhunter. _

_She louged to laugh like that be carefree, but she knew she would probably never. It was as if her brain had been programmed to kill, and she could not change the settings. It was her idea of fun now, training and killing. _

_The men and women sat by the fire that had been purposely positioned in the middle of all the tents in their grounds. This pack chose to live in the forest, not to many did nowadays though. She never had much time to enjoy the nature but when she did, it was like paradise, letting her forget about killing even just for a second._

_A boy, who looked to be around her age stood up quietly and gently excused himself from the area and headed over to where Clary was sitting behind they bushes. He moved behind the bushes as well so that he wouldn't draw any attention to her._

_"Hey," he spoke quietly, in a smooth voice. "Are you planning on staying here all night?" He had light brown hair and mocha colored eyes, he was very handsome, with his muscular build and to top it all off he was as sweet as sugar towards her._

_She couldn't help but smile, "Well, not all night, I would surely freeze if I were to do that." He chuckled and extended his hand towards me; I took it and shook it. "I'm Clary"_

_"I'm Jewel, it's a real pleasure to meet you Clary, that's short for Clarissa right?" she nodded. "Well then Clary, I agree that sitting in a bush the whole night is a little much so why don't I introduce you to everyone else and you could possibly stay the night with us." He helped her up and she brushed the dirt off her knees, while thanking him._

_Jewel introduced Clary to the pack, which were trying to hide there secret about being a werewolf to what they appeared to believe her to be a mundane. She cleared that up explaining that she was a Shadowhunter although, danced around the subject about her father and his plans, keeping them to herself. They accepted her quickly, letting her join in on everything they were doing. Jewel stayed close and kept in eye on her. She liked that. Her and Jewel talked all night, she would sometimes even see girls rolling their eyes at her and whispering-at least attempting-in each other's ears about how Jewel seemed to take fancy in her._

_His sister Olivia let Clary stay in her tent for the night, setting up another bed. She and Olivia also spoke quietly all night. Olivia had many questions about Shadowhunters and how they lived, which Clary replied in detail not nerved at all by the questions asked. Clary discovered that Olivia and her brother, Jewel hadn't always been in this pack. That her and her family consisting of two brothers and her mom and dad had once lived on their own. Up until an attack. One night they were attacked by Demons killing her mother, father and youngest brother, Tristan. Leaving Jewel and her to feign for themselves. They eventually found this pack, who welcomed them with open arms._

_By the time they had gone to sleep she had completely forgotten about her mission to kill them._

_End of Flashback_

Looking at his dead body now, was Valentines idea of punishment. He discovered their love for each other and killed him making his daughter watch in pain and sorrow. And her brother, who knew about Jewel and her, just stood there as if he was a programmed robot turned off, no expression, and no nothing. Not even a blink. That also hurt her heart.

She quickly looked up at her father fighting back tears, "You disgust me." She spoke harshly at him.

His expression was no longer one of joy and he shook his head as he said to her, "I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but if I had trained you properly and you had listened to your orders correctly, this wouldn't have happened. You have disappointed me Clarissa Morgenstern, I am _very _disappointed." His voice was stern and clearly stated he was not going to debate, but she had to end it on her term showing him that he doesn't control everything about her.

"I hate you, father." Tears slowly started streaking her face. "I wish to never see you again, only to kill you myself_. I Will Never Forgive You!" _With that she ran off, grabbing her stele from her boot and drawing a rune to make her completely invisible from even Shadowhunters and Downworlders view. Heading into the night, to get anywhere but here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for any grammar mistakes I had it all corrected then something happened though and deleted all my corections so I was a little frustrated redoing them and might have skipped over some.<strong>_

_**Sorry 'Bout the long Flashback but it is like that for a reason that will become more obvious in the later chapters. Jace and the whole crew of New York Shadowhunters will probably come in next chapter along with more dialoge (I found that there wasn't enough for my liking in this chapter)**_

_**Who has CoFA already? (I do and I want to know who else)**_

_**Should I Continue?**_

_**Got Any Ideas?**_

_**Share What you think about the chapeter to me in a Review It Will Just Complete My Day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.

ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Clary Morgenstern stopped running when she reached a lonely alley. Looking around to see that no one was following her or was near her, she took her stele once again and started to create a portal. Having not yet decided where she were to go, she decided to clear her mind and just step in so the portal can take her wherever it pleased.<p>

Keeping to that decision, she cleared her mind of all thoughts and just simply stepped into the portal. Suddenly she found herself tumbling through open space. Next thing Clary knew, she was falling. Using her super advanced Shadowhunter skills; she turned herself to a position where she would land comfortably.

When she landed, she absorbed the impact with her knees and stopped in a crouching position. Moving into a standing position she silently observed her surroundings, she was in a bright city. She wasn't sure which but with all the big bright signs, thought she would soon find out through one of them.

She was still invisible to the world so she didn't worry about the streaks of dry tears on her cheeks or the gear and weapons she carried. But as reflex and habit, when she saw the first few people, she wiped her stray tears away and put her weapons away.

She turned a corner down one of the streets and came upon a long line, following it until she reached the beginning. There was a bouncer at the door, admitting people. She snuck in behind him-even though she didn't need to-and entered the place.

It was a club, with music pounding loudly all throughout the place. She followed a group of young teens into the washrooms than took out her stele. Drawing a rune to make herself visible, she stood in front of the mirror assessing her appearance. Her eyes were red from crying. She turned the tap on for the sink and washed the red marks that had appeared from the tears, off her face. After her face was back to its slightly freckled, pale self she dealt with her hair. It was in a fiery red mess and she didn't have a brush or comb to tame it. She decided to use her fingers.

Once she was satisfied enough with her appearance she sighed. She had to forget about what her father did to Jewel, and Jonathan's reaction. In fact, she had to just forget about today in general.

Her mind quickly flashed to Jewel making her eyes water once more. Her father once told her, _to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed._ She always thought he was over exaggerating with this theory and so she let herself love, let herself love Jewel. And as it turned out her father was right, she loved, was loved, and was destroyed. What was she thinking, loving a _werewolf _out of anything? Valentine was trying to eliminate all Downworlders, she should have known something like this would happen if she just let herself go. She remembered the first time her and Jewels kissed,

_Flashback_

_We had known each other for several months, showing nothing but kindness to one another, always making the other one laugh at the smallest comment. As they became to know each other better, she started to let him in, behind her walls Valentine so carefully helped her build. _

_Jewel and Clary were sitting on top of a hill in the forest near his pack, leaning against an old oak tree. Jewel held Clary gently around the waist as he recounted stories about great adventures he used to go on with his parents. It started getting dark after a while and Clary snuggled against him for a little extra warmth. _

_He knew about Clary's father, she told him- just him. He promised not to tell anybody unless it was alright with her. She wanted, for so long, to tell him about her father's plans as well but was nervous he'd push her away at the discovery. She planned on telling him tonight._

_"Jewel," she started softly, not quite sure how to say it._

_"Yes, what may be one your mind this lovely evening," he was so calm and loving when he said it and she felt a little guilty for she was about to break that mood._

_"I told you about my father, how he is and what he does and makes me and Jonathan do." She paused slightly and he nodded sweetly, urging her on. "But, I never told you about why he does it and his plans for me and my brother."_

_He turned slowly to face her, monitoring her expression. "No, but now that you mentioned it, I am curious. You can trust me Clary, you know that right?" She nodded. "Clary, you also know you don't have to tell me if you don't want, it's your life your personal life, not mine, its ok if you don't want to share it. I understand."_

_She shook her head. "I want to tell you, but promise not to freak out," she searched his eyes for an answer. He nodded genuinely curious as to what she was going to say. "My father, he has this thing about how Downworlder don't deserve to be on earth, to live at all. Me and my brother, we were experiments in a sense. My brother has demon blood in him, my father injected it into him before he was even born I think. Me, I have extra angel blood in me, more than a usual Shadowhunter. Because of that I can create new runes and marks. He wants us to help him kill all Downworlders, send them back to hell as he puts it. I have no input in what I can and can't do for that. I wish I didn't have to but I have no choice." She looked down into her lap and leaned away from him. "I'm supposed to eliminate all Downworlders with him, kill your kind." Tears started to roll down her face as she continued to look down, starting to fiddle with her fingers._

_They were silent for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes. Both thinking hard and processing what Clary had just said. Then his arms were around her in a comforting embrace. He soothed her gently. "It doesn't matter to me Clare Bear, I don't care, and you're not your father. Sure he trained you and taught you but you're better than him. Look at me," she wouldn't have turned if it weren't for the tone in his voice. "I love you Clary Morgenstern. I wouldn't care if your father was an ego maniac scientist bent of turning everyone under the age of ten into purple unicorns and sending them onto Pluto. I love you__" _

_To prove his point to her, he leaned in and put his lips against hers. It was sweet and gentle until Jewel built up the urge to push it a little farther. Then it became passionate, lips moving against each other in unison. He would have pushed it farther if Clary hadn't broken it, she pulled away, slightly out of breath but not completely._

_"I'm here for you Clare," he whispered into her hair, kissing her neck gently._

_She smiled at him and leaned back into his arms._

_End of Flashback_

She shook herself back from the memory, they had many nights like that and if she were to stay together and get a grip on life, she would have to stay away from those memories. She had to be strong and just have let herself loose tonight.

She had never really been to a club for the dancing before, always for the hunting and killing, maybe tonight could be a first. She smiled slightly to herself before checking her appearance once more and heading out to the dance floor.

She had been dancing-more like swaying-for around ten minutes when she moved off the dance floor and to the bar sitting on a stool. She ordered a drink with a little kick in it. Not enough for anything to get out of hand, just a little.

After the bartender returned with her drink, a blonde boy came and sat down beside her. She ignored him and focused on her drink. He was very attractive and she wasn't looking for someone right now.

"What brings a Shadowhunter like you here in your gear?" He asked just loud enough so she could hear him over the music. She was a little shocked that he knew what she was, but recovered quickly once she noticed the marks lining his arms.

"I needed to let loose," she responded lightly, turning back to her drink.

"I could help you with that. . .Hmm…I haven't seen you 'round here before, do you come to New York often?" So that's where she was New York. It made sense.

"No I lived just outside of Idris but I left that house and am now here in New York for a while, I think." He nodded.

"Have anywhere to stay?" she shook her head. "Well my adoptive mother runs the Institute here in New York so you're welcome to stay with us." Then his face turned into a cocky grin, "I'm Jace. Girls can't resist me and your no exception."

She rolled her eyes at him and finished her drink. A dark haired beauty ran up toward Jace followed by a boy who clearly appeared to be her brother.

"Jace, there are no demons here tonight, let's go back and I can make us some dinner. Wait, who's this Jace?" She asked noticing Clary beside Jace.

"You are not making dinner, I don't need any food posining and this is . . ." he trailed off.

"I'm Clary," she was unsure of what last name to use, they would surely recognize Morgenstern. She decided to use her mother's last name and alter it. "Fray, Clary Fray. I, uh, I'm kind of new to this city been here for like an hour.

The dark haired girl just smiled, "Been in New York for an hour and already found her way to the Pandemonium Club, this is my kind of girl! I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec," said pointing to the dark haired boy. He just gave a shy smile and the slightest motion of a wave.

Jace said, "I invited Clary to stay in the Institute with us for a while. It won't be a big deal since we have _so _many rooms in vacancy." And then he added, "Not like she'll need a room of her own of course, since no girl can resist me."

This time Izzy rolled her eyes, Alec blushed and Clary gently patted Jace's back, "Don't get your hopes up, there's a first for everything."

Izzy laughed loudly, "First time a girls ever said that to you, isn't it Jace?"

"Shut up Iz, maybe not yet, but she will." Jace defended.

Alec , now back to his normal color and not the slight shade a pink he wore recently, spoke, "Let's just get back to the Institute please."

"Very well, lead the way _All Mighty One_," Izzy said bowing sarcastically towards Jace.

"I will," Jace replied, his head up high. He started moving forward.

Isabelle asking me questions the whole way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Two Updates In Two days! I thin that's a record for me!<strong>

**Usualy I take longer 'cause i have no Beta :( **

**Anyways, Review and tell Me What you Thought of This Chapter PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. AN

**Hey, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. I have been sick lately with a headache and sore throat and haven't been feeling very up to writing so I apologise. **

** I have started the next chapter to 'Infernal Future' and 'To The Tears I Once Cried' but might not have them finished this week.**

** I also just got an account on and have the first chapter for a romance story on that written but not put up yet (I haven't been a member for two days yet only one), but will have that up since it's already completed, soon. So you can check that out, in two days, my username on FictionPress is still MegaxXxMonster in case you were wondering.**

** I am writing this now to post because I feel bad for not updating my stories and just wanted to let you know why I haven't.**

** I didn't go to school today because I fainted this morning and still have a headache and such… Anyways I figured what a perfect time to tell you.**

** Also I won't be writing anything this weekend really because Tomorrow (Friday) I have to go to my doctors and get Hep A, B and C, Meningitis and a few other needles. Did I mention I am terrified of needles and faint when I get them? Well I do and it sucks. And to top it off even more, my mom is making me get blood taken to see if I have diabetes or something like that all because I have been having these headaches and she decided this when I passed out this morning. Fun.**

** I am in competitive cheerleading and my Provincials competition this Saturday and Sunday so I won't be able to write then, and my arms are going to be all sore from the blood work and needles I got the day before.**

** And Last but sadly not least I have a project due Monday for my Geography in school and I haven't even started.**

** So I hope you don't kill me for not updating this in a while and I promise that I will as soon as I feel up to it again.**

** Can someone in a review possibly tell me some ways to get over needle phobia? I don't want to pass out, It will save me tomorrow! Please?**

**And I am once again truly sorry you had to sit there and listen to me complaining about my life, and also I am so terribly sorry for not being able to update sooner than I will be. **


	4. Chapter 3

Clary had never been in a real Institute before, not really anyways. She and her brother had broken into the London Institute library. It was so elegant and big and beautiful. Books covered ceiling to floor, wall to wall. But they weren't there for just any reason, they were to steal a book that their father deemed valuable to him at the time.

She always thought that every other Institute had been similar. Not quite like this. The first thing she noticed when she entered door was that it was actually really plain. There were glass lamps in the shapes of roses and smelled strangely of candle wax and dust. The colors of the walls were pale wallpapers faded with age. It was obvious no one had really cared enough about the hallway or to hire an interior decorator, no, they just left it with the tinge of unwant that hung in the air.

She silently-for once- followed Isabelle, Alec and Jace down the hall into the kitchen area where they were greeted by an aged dark haired woman who looked so similar to Izzy that she was obviously her mother and a middle aged man.

"Mom, this is Clary Fray, she lives near Idris and is staying in New York for a while with and no where to stay, so we invited her to stay with us." Izzy looked hopefully between her mother and Clary. "We have _so _many empty rooms."

"Iz, I'm happy to accept, but you have to inform me on these things," her mother said, and then turned to Clary. "I'm Maryse Lightwood and this is my husband Robert. We run the Institute here in New York."

_Nice job at it too, _Clary thought to herself sarcastically, _the place looks like it's falling apart slowly from the inside out. _But Maryse seemed really nice-and busy so Clary couldn't really blame her. Instead she properly introduced herself to the couple.

"Well, I have some work I need to attend to. It was truly a pleasure to meet you, Clary, and I hope you find this place suitable for your likings. Jace can you show Clary to her room?" And with that Maryse left with Robert trailing in her tracks.

I followed Jace as he walked giving me many glances as he lead me up to the room I was to stay in. When we entered I discovered, it was also very plain. _Is everything so . . . so, _she struggled trying to find the right word but was interrupted before she could do so.

"To bad the bed can only fit one comfortably, it could have been fun." She looked over to see a disappointed looking Jace staring at the bed. It was hard to read his expressions but with years of experience with reading her fathers, it came easier to her, to unveil what he was thinking she meant. He had an emotionless mask plastered on his features making him portray a man – boy - who doesn't give a damn about anyone else, but underneath, she could tell he was hiding something, fearing something. He was hiding something behind his cocky, jerk ass, player attitude.

"This may be a private and you don't have to answer but, I remember you telling me that Maryse was your adoptive mother, who are your real parents?" She looked at him hoping he would reveal this little information but at the same time, hoped she didn't sound too desperate to know.

He looked up from the bed staring deep into her emerald eyes examining them closely. "Michael Wayland, my mother though I'm not too sure about, never knew her."

As he saw Clary's eyes turn sympathetic he brushed it off and changed the subject. "So if you ever need anything I'm just down the hall," once again his cocky grin returned. "If you're scared of the dark or are in need of any company, visit me. My bed is a bit bigger than the others, and whole lot more comfortable than the other ones . . . especially when there are two people in it."

"Go," she responded pointing her index finger at the door. "That won't work on me, I guarantee it. Thank you for all the help you have proven to be but I don't need any more at the time."

With that said she gently but firmly shoved him out the door and lay down on the off-white cream sheets of new bed. Sighing she drifted off into a dream, a peaceful one, for once not about Jewels or the crimes she has committed in honour of her father.

Jace was walking down one of the many Institute hallways. The way too familiar smell of Isabelle's horrid cooking appearing from the direction he was heading. With one quick motion he turned around as to not get caught by Izzy and be deemed _Taste Tester _of the poison she dares call edible. He rolled his eyes, no matter how many times everyone has told her to stop and refused to eat her meals- even her cereal- she never stopped cooking. _Either she is completely dedicated to cooking, _he thought solemnly to himself, _or, she is trying to kill us all. _Didn't he tell her not to cook tonight anyways? Oh well, what harm could another night of take-out from Taki's do? They practically have it every night anyways.

He changed his directions once more still avoiding the kitchen - where he can hear Izzy humming to herself some perky show-tune or something - and headed outside to walk to the restaurant.

There weren't many people walking the streets at this time, it was quite late. He still managed to see a red-head sitting at a park bench across the street looking in all directions for something or someone. His thoughts immediately ran to Clary.

She was different from most girls that attracted him, and he had to admit she _did _attract him. He had never been attracted to a girl who turned him down so easily, in fact it usually turned him off of that person. But this worked the opposite way, it turned him on. She was absolutely beautiful with her fiery-red curls that bounced in synchronization when she walked and her bright emerald eyes that tore through his when she glared at him. It was almost as if she saw right through the mask he had put up, for everyone else, like she could read his expression even though it wasn't there directly. She was different. Her breast her a bit small for his liking and she did happen to be a bit short, nothing that a growth spert and push-up bra couldn't fix. She looked pained when he first saw her at the Pandemonium, and he was sad to admit it turned him on. Not that he was happy she was pained but because he could read through the mask she has put up to the world, an eye for an eye. He was dying to find out about her past what caused her to seem so miserable. And he swore to himself that he would someday find out even if he had to pretend to be head over heels in love with her.

He smiled to himself that was a good idea; he would get to learn about her past and be close to her, and kiss her and who knows what else. Maybe a one way fake in a relationship isn't such a bad idea. And no harm done, to either, she will go back to Idris or wherever she said she came from before the idea of anything serious or permanent appeared. _Yes, _he thought, _that will be exactly what I will do. _

His attention was drawn back to the red-head on the bench when he noticed her stand abruptly. Her hair was around the length of Clary's and the same shade as well. She looked a little tall to be his red-head though; it was hard to tell from the distance between them. Other than that little perk she looked exactly like Clary Fray and he was almost certain it was her, what other girl with flaming red hair would be out in this area this late at night? But she was in her room, safely in the Institute; her room even had no windows to escape from. _Or she could have walked out the door, _he reminded himself menacingly sharp.

He made a quick list of stuff to start his whole fake a relationship with Clary Fray plan, in his head and was about to call out at her when a bald boy approached Clary.

He watched from a distance as they talked, then he held out his arm, she took it, and they turned to walk in the direction Jace was standing in.

She wasn't Clary; this girl had one blue eye and one musky coloured white one. It took him a minute to realize that she was blind through the left musky one. They walked past him without even glancing his way. He shook his head and continued out on his way to Taki's, ever so slightly disturbed.

He finally approached the Institute door with two bags full of everyone's usual, for Clary he just got her the same thing Isabelle usually ordered. He even got all the stuff for free by giving Kaelie, the fey waitress, a little mouth to mouth session in the back staff room. She was such a skank but she did come in handy and he has to admit she was a pretty good kisser.

He took a long but shallow breath before opening the doors determined to win Clary over and start the whole Fake-A-Relationship thing. In a way he was excited, in another anxious, and in another even a bit nervous.

_**If anyone is interested, I am looking for a beta for this story.**_

_**Review and tell me what you think, suggestions always welcome.**_


	5. IMPORTANT QUESTION

**This is NOT a chapter but it could affect the WHOLE story outcome and is SUPER IMPORTANT (to me:P)**

**I was planning out everything some stuff for this story, when I decided I wasn't quite satisfied with what I had written and plotted.**

**I came up with a totally new and extreme version of **_**To The Tears I Once Cried. **_**More heartbreak, betrayal, love-triangles, all that amazing stuff. I feel I can develop the characters more with my new plot and can make the story more interesting.**

**BUT; that means I would have to re-start the story. **

**I just got a beta for this story, ElizaWilliams, and I think she will do a really good job when the time comes that I post another chapter. Or if I change the story maybe she could beta that. . **

**I will give you a quick summary of what will happen with this new plot;**

_**Clary Morgentern and her brother, Jonathan have always followed their father's rules and orders. That is until Clary falls in love with a werewolf named Jewels. Keeping it a secret from her father, who's plans are to destroy all Downworlder, and her brother who, with the extra demon blood in him, would surely tattle to his father about his sisters love. Valentine, her father, is furious when he discovers his daughter's little secret and kills the younge werewolf's whole pack including him, devastating Clary. She swore that from that day on she would kill her father for what he did and her brother for standing by. But then Jocelyn, Clary's mother comes into the picture, proposing to take Clary to a sparkly warlock named Magnus Bane, to erase her memory and be raised with no knowledge of the Shodowhunter world and only the one of the mundanes. And that works, until she meets the Lightwoods and a golden boy who seems to be a wreck but would never admit it. The series of events that follow, break-apart and re-attach, devastate and give hope along with many other discoveries. **_

**WOW, that was a longer summary then I expected. Anyways the characters are mostly the same and such.**

**Which would you prefer? The version I already started (which might leave holes in the plot, accidently), OR my new version?**

**Tell me in a review, any questions just ask.**


	6. Chapter 4

**The authors note at the bottom is regarding the new summary I posted. This chapter might not be as long as my others, that is because I have a pounding migraine and I want to update all my chapters today as well as my huge pile of homework.**

_I cannot cry, I will not cry, _Clary told herself after everyone had finished their meal. Jace had brought back food from a restaurant named Taki's. It was rather obvious that he had no idea what to get her. She couldn't even identify what it was but when she saw Isabelle eating the same thing she deemed it safe. It actually wasn't that bad but she definitely would have preferred something different.

When she got into her room her mind drifted off to Jewels. She missed him so much that it was almost unbearable. Almost. It wasn't like some of the stories she heard where the girl can't even get up from her bed before breaking out in hysterical sobs. Sure she loved him. But it must not have been as strong of a love as she thought. Maybe it was more of a brotherly love . . . with benefits. She still wished he never died or that she had died in his place. She knew that was highly unlikely but she knew of a way to do that. Ragnor Fell had told her about it once, but the process was too complicated for her to remember.

She was debating on what to do next when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," was all she said.

She watched as Jace entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"You look horrible," he said.

"Thanks," her reply was full of sarcasm.

"Don't feel bad about it, everyone is intimidated by my looks."

"Who said anything about being intimidated by you?"

"I am a physic Shadowhunter"

"Uh, no you're not."

"How would you know? These amazing looks and my supersonic demon hunting skills, I might be physic as well."

"Fine then read my mind."

"If you wish." He paused for a moment as if trying to read her mind for real. "You can't resist me, you want me to kiss you."

"What? No I don't –"

Then his lips were on hers. At first the kiss was awkward and stiff with Clary struggling to get out of his firm grasp but she eventually gave in and relaxed. Their lips fit together perfectly but Clary wasn't thinking about that. She tried to imagine that Jace was Jewels because to her kissing Jace felt wrong. It was a hard task to complete because Jewels never smelt like sunshine and never kissed her like this. Jace's kiss was very passionate – at least as passionate as a kiss towards someone you had just met could be. Jewels' were always gentle and loving. Eventually she stopped pretending it was her dead werewolf and started enjoying the kiss, but at that time Jace pulled away.

She was trying to catch her breath while Jace looked as if he had never stopped breathing.

"W-What was that for?" she asked.

"Hey you're the one that wanted that."

"No that wasn't what I was thinking!"

"No?"

'No! And do you want to know what I am thinking right now?" she paused giving him a chance to answer, which he didn't so she continued. "I am thinking about how much I want you to leave my room right now!"

"Very well," he said leaving the room.

Although she hadn't known him for long, she had learned that he always had a cocky comeback. When he left without saying one, she was curious.

She was also very reluctant to admit that his kiss had thrilled her. This can't be happening. She can't be falling for the cocky one already.

**So regarding the new summary I posted. I will be continuing this story the way I planned but I will be making the new summary into another story. It won't be put up yet because I haven't had much time on my hands lately for a new story. I hope to have it up late June when I have all the extra time of being off school. Keep an eye on my profile for when I post that story. I don't know what it will be called yet and obviously I will have to shorten the summary but it will be something similar.**

**Disclaimer: Even though the voices in my head beg to differ, I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**


End file.
